


Love Shot

by jeondemuse



Series: boys in uniform got me feelin' some type of way [2]
Category: GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Drama, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Light Angst, M/M, Police Officer Kim Namjoon | Rap Monster, Smut, jackson/jinyoung/jaebum/hoseok have small parts, minjoon - Freeform, no speaking role for jin on this one, paramedic park jimin, some mentions of blood and other medical things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 22:52:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11610624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeondemuse/pseuds/jeondemuse
Summary: Namjoon has a crush on someone from the prettymedics and Bambam refuses to let it slide.





	Love Shot

**Author's Note:**

> please read the first part of this series! its a quick read, only 4k :)
> 
> and so, finally, I have updated this series after like a year and this happened in a day, I honestly can't believe I wrote this in a day but here it is
> 
> un-beta'd because I really wanted to get this out here :3
> 
> and again because this is a series, that's why some peeps have minimal parts. also note that there are a couple established relationships in this general au ;)
> 
> but guys, next fic is gonna be good though, more got7 centered :))))))

 

 

 

It’s a slow day at the station. It’s been raining consecutively and their chief still expects them to do rounds even in the thunderous storm. Mark had left with Jungkook and Taehyung two hours ago and they’re still not back so that leaves the rest of them with piles and piles of paperwork to do.

 

“I feel like Mark did this on purpose,” Yoongi grumbles, slamming the fifteenth manila folder hard against Mark’s desk. “He took those two goons out so he could avoid doing _this_!” And another folder gets slammed unto the desk.

 

“Even if they were here, we’d be the ones doing this still,” Namjoon sighs, signing off the last paper in his first pile. He gets up to stretch, making his way to their break room to start up their nth pot of coffee. Yoongi gets up to follow him. Bambam gets up almost immediately, following after him, whining about needing food in his system if they want him to go on. Yoongi flicks him across the forehead muttering a low, "you only have to check over the week's report, that's nothing!"

 

It all happens too fast, really, no one knew how or when it happened.

 

Yoongi was just about to plop his ass down on one of the plastic chairs, about to order Bambam to make them some cup ramen, when Namjoon screams in unadultered pain. They look over at him, heads whipping around so fast to see blood dripping from the coffee pot down to their tiled floor.

 

“Jesus fucking christ, not again Joon-ah!” Yoongi groans, getting up once again to clean up the mess.

 

“I swear you’re doing this on purpose, this is the fifth time this week we have to call the paramedics on your clumsy ass,” Bambam adds and Namjoon steels a look his way but drops his gaze when he feels Yoongi pressing a damp towel against the palm of his hand, pain shooting straight up his arm.

 

Fifteen minutes later, Namjoon is sat back on his desk, hand professionally bandaged up, Jackson peeking over the little partition with a sly smirk.

 

“Joonie if I didn’t know any better, I’d think you’re doing this on purpose to see me,” the man is wiggling his eyebrows, smiling wider when Namjoon throws a ball of paper at him and missing by a long shot.

 

“Hyung is Jackson your crush?!” Bambam comes back out from their break room, squealing and running over to him enthusiastically as if he’d found a box of treasure. And he may have, if his assumptions were even right.

 

“Oh my god Joonie you have a crush on me!” and now Jackson is jumping up, moving back over to Namjoon’s side to hug him but the other man quickly moves his  _good_ arm up and out to block Jackson's incoming attack.

 

“No, stop, get away!” he grunts, struggling to get the hyperactive man away from him. Bambam is laughing at all of this and Yoongi is doing nothing to help him even as he looks over towards the commotion.

 

“All those years of us playing together and you didn’t tell me!” Jackson puckers his lips, blowing kisses his way. “And I thought you were just playing hard to get,” he moves to hug him but Namjoon shoves him away.

 

“You’re not my crush Jackson! You know who it is!” Namjoon sighs and Jackson laughs, loud and bubbly as he finally moves back. He hovers around though, a teasing smile playing along his lips.

 

“Wait, if he’s not... then who is it?” Bambam looks between the both of them but Namjoon shrugs his shoulders as his answer.

 

“Oh I can tel-” Jackson starts but Namjoon stands up so quickly, shoving his working hand and smacking it against Jackson’s mouth before he can say any more. He drags him out of the station, and out of the door.

 

“I’ll find out eventually!” Bambam yells from the entrance of the station, watching as Namjoon continues to drag Jackson towards his EMS vehicle.

 

-

 

The next time Bambam can interrogate someone from the prettymedics is a week after Namjoon’s last accident.

 

They’re all in the station, they’d just finished a case and have rewarded themselves with a break. Yoongi had ordered doughnuts, Mark had ordered chicken, Namjoon had gone out and bought some drinks. They’re all sitting together in the break room, munching and eating, Bambam telling a riveting story that has all of them at the edge of their seats when Namjoon falls.

 

They all look over at him and see him bent, facedown, the chair awkwardly wrapped around his body.

 

“Fuck, I think I broke a finger!” Namjoon yells, groaning in pain when he tries to get up. Jungkook inspects the damage but Bambam’s already on the phone with someone.

 

“Don’t worry about it Jungkook, someone’s coming from the prettymedics and I hope to _god_ it’s Namjoon hyung’s crush.”

 

It is not Namjoon’s crush, and Namjoon at least has the other people in heaven to thank for that because he  _did_ indeed break his finger.

 

“Namjoon we really need you to be careful, we can’t keep coming in here. Next thing we know, it’ll be something worse,” Jinyoung’s words are soft, tender, as he puts a brace on Namjoon’s hand.

 

“I have no control over my body,” he supplies to which Jinyoung sighs, patting his leg to let him know he’s done.

 

“How do you even go out on the field?” Jinyoung gets up and takes the offered cup of coffee Mark hands him.

 

“It’s a surprise to all of us really,” Yoongi answers and Namjoon is about to flip him off with his right hand when he realizes he can’t because that’s the one that’s in a tight brace.

 

“Are you Namjoon’s crush?” Bambam finally asks, unabashed and straightforward, as he looks over Jinyoung carefully.

 

The other man only lifts his left hand and Bambam spies a silver band on his ring finger, “I’m married, so no, it’s unfortunately not me.” He smiles and Bambam knows that he knows and when he looks over at Namjoon, he knows that his hyung also knows that Jinyoung knows what with the way he’s pleading with his eyes not to say anything.

 

The soft spoken paramedic is moving out of the room but just before he does he looks back over at them, at Bambam, and then finally at Namjoon before he winks, “Maybe we’ll send him over if you hurt yourself again, but I really hope you don’t!” and with that the stoic man is out, leaving Bambam yelling at Namjoon for more information.

 

-

 

Not even a week later, really just three days, Namjoon hurts himself again but this time it’s when he’s out patrolling with Jungkook.

 

“I swear to god hyung you weren’t this bad before?” Jungkook sighs as he dials for the medics, pinching the bridge of his nose as he waits on the line. He keeps his eyes trained on Namjoon who is still down on the ground.

 

“To be fair, I did not see that rock,” Namjoon mutters, wincing when he tries to move his feet and pain shoots up his calves. He probably broke his ankle. Great.

 

“They’re on their way, can you stop moving you’re gonna make it worse!” Jungkook pockets his phone and swats Namjoon’s hands away from his ankle as he takes a seat next to the man. He to cradle Namjoon's feet softly, lifting it up against his thigh for elevation.

 

“We must look ridiculous,” Namjoon sighs, fully laying down on the sidewalk because who gives a shit, they’re already in such a compromised position he might as well be comfortable.

 

“Yes, two police officers down on the sidewalk because  _the_ Kim Namjoon, the one who executed the most famed drug bust in this town, fell because he didn’t see the pebble on the sidewalk,” Jungkook says, sarcasm dripping from his every word.

 

“Okay that is _not_ a pebble,” Namjoon points at the small rock a couple of feet away from them, frowning because he could have sworn it was a lot bigger like five minutes ago.

 

It’s only another five minutes before they see the EMS vehicle parking right next to their cop car. Out steps Jaebum and Jungkook sighs and rolls his eyes when Namjoon breathes a sigh of relief.

 

“Namjoon, didn’t Jinyoung tell you to be careful?” Jaebum jogs over to them, swinging his bag and dropping it by Namjoon's side as he assesses the damage.

 

“Maybe you should have brought the other medic,” Jungkook whispers and Jaebum looks over at him with a glint in his eyes and a smirk to his lips. He calmly tells Jungkook to move to the side so he can take over, taking Namjoon’s ankle and pressing around the muscle of his foot and calf before deeming that it is not broken but just lightly sprained. Namjoon still groans petulantly because that means he’d have to do desk duties until his ankle heals.

 

“Don’t worry I would have sent him but he’s off today and he’s not on-call so,” Jaebum winks over at Namjoon who groans again, hiding his face behind his hands.

 

They hear some yelling in the distance and they see Bambam and Taehyung on motorbikes over on the other side of the street.

 

Namjoon barely hears what they’re saying but he clearly hears Bambam yelling, “Is he the crush hyung!?”

 

Jaebum hears it as well, laughing as he lifts his hand and waggles a finger to say no.

 

“I’m married!” He yells back and Bambam’s pout is clearly seen even over the distance.

 

“You’re done here, keep it lifted when you’re at the station. Take off the bandage when you shower and put it back on, if you need help doing it just google it,” Jaebum pats his stomach, helping him up.

 

“Thanks,” Namjoon grunts as they practically carry him over to their car.

 

“And try not to injure yourself, if you really want I can just give you his number,” Jaebum cackles when Namjoon hits him on the arm repeatedly, both of them struggling to walk even with Jungkook’s sturdy hold on Namjoon.

 

“Bye, I better not get another call from your station!”

 

-

 

Jaebum gets a call while his team are in the middle of saving an entire family. He’d managed to patch up the little girl who had fallen and cut herself pretty badly just as his work phone starts ringing. He hears Yoongi’s voice on the other end of the line, can hear the smirk on the man’s face as he tells him about the newest accident Namjoon has gotten himself into. He sighs and looks over at the scene he’s faced with. Jackson is calming down the mother, prepping her with an oxygen mask so she’d stop hyperventilating. Jinyoung is with Jimin out by the backyard, doing cpr on the son while Jimin is treating the father’s arm.

 

He walks the little girl over to her mom, Jackson taking her small hand as Jaebum moves outside. He bends down next to Jimin as the younger tightens a band on the man’s arm, stopping the blood from gushing out of the huge gash.

 

“Jimin we got a call, I need to send you out to the police station,” Jaebum says, voice straight and stern but internally he’s trying not to laugh. He sees Jinyoung looking over at him with a raised brow. This is not protocol, they never send someone out when they’re already out on the field.

 

“Honey, this isn’t the best time just call the other team?” Jinyoung says but Jaebum shakes his head and before he can say something else, Jaebum is talking again.

 

“Yoongi called from the station, someone managed to get himself a massive cut, from filing paperwork. Need you there,” Jaebum tells him and Jimin looks at him skeptically.

 

“You want me to stop saving this man’s life to treat a papercut?” Jimin says all while cleaning out the wound. Jinyoung is holding in his own laughter this time.

 

“It’s Namjoon,” Jaebum simply says and Jimin stops whatever he’s doing and looks at the man’s face, patting his other arm with a polite smile.

 

“Sir, this is Jaebum, our lead team paramedic he’ll take over from here,” Jimin tells him and the man is about to interject when Jaebum steps in.

 

“Go get him tiger!” Jinyoung yells as he watches Jimin practically run out of the house and over to their EMS car.

 

He makes it to the station in a little less than five minutes, probably breaking a ton of traffic regulations if not for the fact that he’s in a medical vehicle.

 

He steps through the entrance and the first person he sees is Taehyung smiling boxy and wide towards him, moving to give him a hug which he accepts but then he’s quickly moving over to where he think’s Namjoon is.

 

“Bambam has been dying to see you,” Taehyung whispers to him.

 

“Your partner? Why would he want to see me?” He asks slowly, skepticism washing over his face as he looks over at his best friend.

 

“He wanted to finally see Namjoon’s crush,” Taehyung smiles wide even when Jimin hits him against the chest.

 

He steps into the break room and a lot of things happen all at once.

 

Jungkook steps out of the way, almost presenting a broken Namjoon to him with jazz hands. Yoongi is by the counter looking over it all and Mark is right next to him sipping a cup of coffee that he ends up dropping when Bambam shrieks at Jimin’s appearance.

 

“You okay?” Jimin looks over at Mark who nods his head and plainly points at Namjoon.

 

“He needs your help more,” Mark smirks and Jimin blushes.

 

He finally reaches the man of the hour, feeling himself sweat as he looks over the man’s long frame and finds that he can’t help but just stare. Namjoon is saying something but he has to ask the man to repeat himself before he finally gets the words through his head.

 

“I’m so sorry you had to come all the way here for this,” Namjoon lifts his left hand and there’s a long line of a cut from his wrist to his elbow.

  
  
“How does this even happen?” Jimin takes his hand and flushes at the warmth and softness of his palm against his.

 

“We don’t know,” Jungkook answers for him again and Namjoon just groans, other hand flying to his hair.

 

“Here, sit down,” Jimin leads him on the chair and just as Namjoon takes a seat, the chair breaks.

 

“Jesus fuck Namjoon not again, we’re running out of chairs!” Yoongi yells over at him just as he’s finished cleaning up the mess Mark made.

 

“Oh my god, is there anywhere safe?” Jimin looks around and someone offers up the empty space of the counter, so he takes it and leads Namjoon there. He sets out all his tools, bandages, alcohol, gauze, and sighs when he sees Namjoon’s other arm grazed with a couple of new cuts.

 

When Namjoon manages to look up at Jimin, he also realizes that they’re alone in the break room and the door has been closed and most likely locked if he knew his team well. Which he does, they’re all a bunch of assholes.

 

“I’m sorry,” Namjoon murmurs but Jimin just shakes his head, soft smile gracing his beautiful face and Namjoon can’t help but fall even more in love with the man. And sure, they’ve only talked a handful of times during town events, they know each other well enough to say hi if their paths cross, but Namjoon has wanted more and more and he can’t help it that he’d set his eyes on this beautiful man all those years ago.

 

“Don’t be, I’m just worried about you. I’ve heard from Jaebum that a lot of our calls are from your station and mainly because of you,” Jimin gently tells him, his soft hands carefully spreading antiseptic along the cuts on Namjoon’s arm.

 

“Sorry, the guys don’t need to call but before I can stop any of them, one of you is already here,” Namjoon sheepishly says and Jimin looks up at him and smiles.

 

“If you wanted to see me, you could have just called my number,” Jimin tells him, cheeks rosy from his own words. Namjoon finds it absolutely endearing and adorable.

 

“I-I don’t have your number. I never got it,” Namjoon scratches the back of his head and Jimin actually looks up surprised just as he finishes wrapping his arm in a light layer of gauze.

 

“Really? I could have sworn I gave it to you during that festival a couple months ago,” Jimin shyly backs away, realizing he’d slotted himself in between Namjoon’s legs.

 

He helps Namjoon walk over to take a seat on another chair, making sure to check it first before letting the older man sit. He extends his hand out and Namjoon looks up confused.

 

“Phone, so I can put my number,” Jimin smiles as Namjoon fumbles around his pocket for said item. Jimin quickly inputs his number and hands it back to the man, smiling down at him.

 

“Call me anytime,” Jimin says, this time with an air of confidence that Namjoon swells under.

 

“How about I call you later tonight, dinner?” Namjoon offers and the younger man nods his head cutely, smile growing wider.

 

“I should be done by eight, call me then,” Jimin bends down and places a soft peck against Namjoon’s cheek before he’s out of the room and out of the station.

 

He can’t really hear it, or more like his head is not processing the yelling and shrieking going around him because all his mind can process is the fact that Jimin’s lifts are so, _so_ soft.

 

-

 

They meet downtown at a casual restaurant, a hole in the wall, and Namjoon has complimented Jimin a total of twenty times already and Jimin’s cheeks are flushed soft pink and it’s beautiful to Namjoon, and maybe that’s why he keeps complimenting him.

 

He drives Jimin back to his apartment, giggling over a story Jimin is telling him about a crazy call they received. Apparently, there’s this lady in their neighborhood who calls them at least once a week for different accidents concerning her cat.

 

“Last week, we came to her house because her cat was stuck on the ceiling ventilator. We had to call Seokjin to send someone because that’s really not our expertise but the lady refused saying she prefers us because we’re better looking. Seokjin got so mad, showed up and the lady only calls him now,” Jimin shrugs, really relieved that they won't have those calls anymore.

 

“Seems like you miss it,” Namjoon jokes and smiles wide when Jimin’s tinkling laughter fills the space of his car.

 

“Nah, plus I have you now, much prefer having to take care of your accidents,” Jimin winks at him and Namjoon only sighs.

 

“But you only showed up that one time, I don’t know how many times I had to almost die to finally see you,” he says and Jimin smacks his arm, a bad decision because the car swivels out of  lane but thankfully the street is pretty much empty.

 

They reach Jimin’s apartment and Namjoon walks him to the front, fiddling with his hands as they stand there just staring and smiling at each other. And finally one of them makes a move. Jimin reaches over and intertwines their hands together before leaning up on his toes to place a soft kiss against Namjoon’s lips.

 

Jimin’s about to break away but Namjoon lets go of their linked hands to hold Jimin’s jaw with a firmness that speaks “stay” and he does, only moving his head to take a good look at Namjoon’s handsome face before closing his eyes and feeling soft lips against his again.

 

He clutches at the back of Namjoon’s shirt, bringing himself closer, and when Namjoon dips down to bend lower, the angle of the kiss changes and it’s deeper and there’s a burning heat flowing through both of their bodies and he can’t get enough but he has to breakaway again to catch his breath.

 

Namjoon kisses once more, twice, softly caressing Jimin’s cheek with a thumb before placing one final kiss.

 

“Goodnight Jimin,” Namjoon smiles down at him. He’s really about to walk away but he feels Jimin tug him back by his shirt. Jimin can’t help it, he leans up again to kiss Namjoon and he feels the older man smile against the kiss.

 

“Stay the night?” Jimin mumbles against his lips and who is Namjoon to say  no to that.

 

-

 

Jungkook is smiling, smirking really, when Namjoon picks him up the next morning a little later than their usual clock in time.

 

“Had a fun night hyung?” Jungkook looks him over and his smirk grows wider when he sees that Namjoon is still wearing what he wore last night when he left the station.

 

“I sure did,” Namjoon smiles at him and Jungkook’s smirk turns into a frown, he fakes gagging.

 

“I didn’t want to know if you fucked him, I was genuinely asking,” Jungkook fake gags some more before settling in the passenger seat.

 

“Well thanks for genuinely asking but I genuinely answered and I sure as hell didn’t say I fucked him now did I?” Namjoon tuts and Jungkook looks over at him with wide eyes.

 

“So you slept over his place and what? Cuddled or something?” Jungkook gasps and shockingly gasps again when all Namjoon does is nod.

 

“Wow hyung gotta learn to have your kind of self control, you’ve been wanting his ass for what? Three years now?” Jungkook adds and Namjoon just scoffs.

 

“I like him Kook, plus we were dead tired and he was so cuddly, I couldn’t ruin the moment,” Namjoon tells him and this time it’s Jungkook that’s scoffing.

 

“Okay you could have totally amped up the moment!”

 

“If we both weren’t working today, then maybe. He left even before I woke up, left me a note and everything,” Namjoon says and Jungkook whistles, mumbling something about “graveyard shifts”.

 

“And don’t you dare speak about me sleeping over at anyone in the station, god knows they’ll bombard me with questions,” Namjoon can already feel the headache building.

 

“Okay sure, my mouth is sealed,” and to prove it, Jungkook zips up his mouth and throws away the key. But he’s smiling soon after, just as they’re nearing the station, He looks over at Namjoon and smiles wide even though he knows Namjoon can’t really see. “I’m happy for you hyung. Jimin hyung is a good person, I’m glad it’s him.”

 

Namjoon chokes up a bit. Jungkook is never one to be sentimental, or someone who talks about emotions or feelings or anything to anyone else. But being the man-child’s practical guardian, and being his partner since the kid had joined the forces, they’d had a lot to learn of each other. Jungkook has seen a lot of Namjoon’s downfalls, has seen a lot of Namjoon’s breakups, and he feels his heart burst at the boy’s soft confession.

 

“Thanks kid,” Namjoon reaches over and ruffles his hair.

 

-

 

Jimin calls Namjoon a week later, they both have the weekend off and Jimin enthused over the phone about the new amusement park that was built on the main city. So, come Saturday, Namjoon is still sleepy but he feels warm as Jimin leads him through the large expanse of the park. It’s packed, to say the least, but not chaotically so.

 

They’re in line to ride one of the wooden roller coasters, Namjoon doesn’t want to ride it but Jimin was excited, up until they got closer to the ride. He’d calmed down enough but Jimin was nervously twitching next to him, becoming silent all of a sudden.

  
“Hey, you okay? We can still get out of line if you want?” Namjoon offers but Jimin shakes his head, feigns confidence as he smiles and gives him a thumbs up.

 

Just as they sit on their seats, the bar dropping in front of them does Jimin look over at Namjoon with wide, terrified eyes. He reaches over to hold Jimin just as he sees the workers move out of the way as soon as everyone’s seated and buckled up.

  
“I thought you liked roller coasters?” Namjoon asks quickly and Jimin nods his head. They start to move slow, moving out and up and it feels like ages until they reach the top. It’s actually incredibly beautiful, the view overlooks the entirety of the town. He’d love to just stay up here and take in the view but he knows they’re about to drop down in less than five seconds.

 

“I do, I just always get nervous before any ride-AAAAAAAAHHHHHH” Jimin screams, loud, screeching, and it has Namjoon’s ears ringing as they descend down fast. Jimin has a tight hold on his hand, a tighter one against the bar and Namjoon manages to look over just in time to see Jimin screaming his guts out, eyes screw shut. The younger man moves his face away from the strong wind and curls up next to Namjoon and he can’t help but laugh at how cute he is.

 

He’s screaming along with Jimin too, but it’s worlds different. He’s whooping and yelling out ‘yeah’s and whoa’s’ while Jimin is just screaming continuously, and it’s really amazing (given that he doesn’t stop to take a breath once) if it wasn’t also hilarious.

 

When the ride finishes, and he’s helping a stumbling Jimin out of his seat, they head out and go to one of the food stands. He buys a bottle of water for him and holds unto him as he chugs it straight, crushing the bottle when he’s done.

  
“Sorry, I always get like that, need to get the nerves out on the first ride,” Jimin tells him and he’s now looking up at Namjoon with that familiar blinding smile and Namjoon just laughs and leans down to kiss him.

  
“How about we pause on the rides and get something to eat, I’m kind of hungry,” Namjoon says, letting go of Jimin’s waist in favor of holding his hand as they walk through the lines of food stalls. They end up not riding because Jimin spots all of the games that litter the other side of the park and he’d dragged Namjoon there to play, the older man almost dropping his beef skewer. Jimin plays through five of the game stalls in wins three small plushes, one of which he specifically wins for Namjoon when he saw how the older man was eyeing the soft dog plushie.

 

They’re strolling back through the park, each holding an ice cream cone and Namjoon is almost thankful that he hasn’t tripped over himself or spilled something on Jimin or thrown that basketball he was using on one of the games towards someone. They find an empty bench and Namjoon has spoken too soon because as he takes a seat next to Jimin, his motor skills just kind of turn off and he ends up tripping and dropping his ice cream on Jimin. The scoop of chocolate ice cream drops right in the middle of Jimin’s white shirt and Namjoon is opening his mouth to apologize just as he reaches over to scoop out the ice cream with his now empty cone. Which he really should not have, because he ends up smearing the melted cream all over his shirt.

 

“Shit Jimin,” Namjoon bends down and finally sits down next to him, looking up at Jimin when he hears him laughing brightly.

 

“Oh god Namjoon, oh my god,” he keeps laughing as he pulls out the napkins he took before they grabbed their ice cream. He cleans his shirt as best as he can but it’s completely stained.

 

“Shit, here,” Namjoon unzips his jacket and quickly removes it to hand over to Jimin just as the other man removes his own shirt. Thank god Namjoon’s sitting down because the image of Jimin shirtless has him teetering on the edge of falling on the ground but he stays still as Jimin takes the jacket and slips it on, standing up briefly to throw his shirt in the trash.

 

“Jimin! We could have washed that!” Namjoon yelps but Jimin just smiles as he skips back and sits down next to him, scooping the remaining of his ice cream (at least he was smart taking it in a cup).

 

“It wouldn’t have worked, I roomed with Taehyung in college, he’s spilled the same thing on like 90 percent of my stuff and I had to throw them all away. Plus it’s just a white shirt, no big deal,” Jimin shrugs, offering a spoon of ice cream to Namjoon to appease the anxious man.

 

Namjoon pouts but allows Jimin to feed him anyways.

 

“I’ll buy you a new shirt,” Namjoon mutters as he takes another spoon of ice cream.

 

“Sure,” Jimin beams at him, throwing the cup once it’s empty and snuggling next to Namjoon when he sits back down again. They have a nice little spot, it’s elevated so they get to see the distance of the amusement park, and it’s nice, being both in the presence of people but far enough to not _be_ in the space.

 

“What do you want to do now?” Namjoon hums, hands moving to rub along Jimin’s arm.

 

“Why don’t you take me home?” Jimin looks up at him, teeth biting against his bottom lip, eyes dark and hungry and Namjoon doesn’t get up and haul Jimin fast enough.

 

-

 

Jimin barely manages to open the door to his apartment before he’s being pinned against the wall. He closes the door with a foot, Namjoon making it quite difficult as he assaults his neck. He wraps his arms around his neck and holds on tight as Namjoon wraps his large hands under his thighs, lifting them up and around his waist and Jimin is moaning, the rest of his mewls getting swallowed up when finally, Namjoon leaves his neck to kiss him deep.

 

Namjoon carries him through the hallway, releasing Jimin’s lips so he can see where he’s going and a groan ripples out of him when Jimin softly bites against his pulse point, licking over it right after. He continues to suck on the area, only stopping when he feels his back hit a shelf, and then Namjoon is sitting him down on the counter, untangling his legs from his waist.

 

“Lube? Condom?” Namjoon asks and Jimin points over at an end table next to the couch in his living room.

 

When Namjoon gets back, Jimin’s managed to remove his jeans and boxers, and he’s about to remove his jacket when Namjoon pulls his hands away.

 

“Leave it on,” Namjoon says, his eyes following his hands as he rubs it along the tight plains of Jimin’s abs.

 

“Okay,” Jimin doesn’t ask why, but he gets a sense he already knows so he reaches over and unbuckles Namjoon’s belt, helping him remove his tight jeans before letting the older man tug it down as his fingers caress along the waistband of his boxers.

 

Jimin moans, not even hiding his complete lust, as he eyes Namjoon’s every move when he reaches over his head and grabs his shirt from the back, bringing it up and removing it.

  
“You’re so hot Namjoon,” he practically groans, his legs spreading wider as the older man moves closer, taking over all of Jimin’s space.

 

“Have you seen yourself? These thighs, god,” Namjoon breathes, squeezing his hands against the meaty flesh, “Your body is out of control,” a hand moves to rub against Jimin’s side, moving up to tweek a pert nipple and Jimin doesn’t even twitch when he leans back and hits his head against the cabinet door.

 

“Joon, don’t tease me, I’ve been waiting too long for this,” Jimin manages to say and Namjoon responds by kissing up along his neck, to his lips, the hand on his thigh moving to the back of his neck to tilt his head at a better angle. Namjoon drops the hand on his nipple to his waist, moving him just to the edge of the counter so that Jimin’s ass hangs out just that bit.

 

“Hold on tight,” Namjoon growls against Jimin’s ear and it has him shivering at the obvious want of his voice. He brings his legs back around the taller man’s waist, reaching back and clutching the handles of the cabinet as he watches Namjoon pop open the bottle of lube, the light blue color glinting off of Namjoon’s golden skin. And if he wasn’t already so turned on, he’d definitely be now with the way Namjoon looks, the way his hands work, warming up the liquid before skirting along the globe of his ass and still teasing his puckered hole.

 

“Joon,” he grunts, he’s way too riled up to let any teasing go but he’s moaning when he feels Namjoon’s long fingers breach past his rim, and he shakes when the tip of Namjoon’s finger grazes his prostate.

 

“Fuck, ugh,” he can’t help the moans that erupt from his mouth as Namjoon pulls his finger in and out so slowly, easing the slide when he adds more lube and another finger. He already feels so full, his cock dripping precum on his stomach as Namjoon works his fingers inside him, relentless as he continues to just barely touch those sensitive bundle of nerves.

 

“Stop being a tease Joon!” Jimin grabs his hand and holds it tight as he moves it deeper inside him, picking up the slow pace Namjoon was working him with.

 

“Fuck, that’s hot,” Namjoon looks down as he watches Jimin control his hand, watches his slicked up fingers move in and out of that perfect ass and he only pulls away from Jimin’s tight grip when he’s finally had enough. He leans over to kiss Jimin as he rolls the condom down his dick, coating more lube on it before pushing Jimin down against the counter, one hand gripping his hips as he pushes in.

 

It’s tight, he should have prepped him more, but Jimin is urging him on, panting ‘deeper, more’ in between his moans. He practically screams when Namjoon pushes completely in, to the hilt, and steadies himself with both hands on Jimin’s hips waiting for him to give him the go.

 

Jimin reaches up moments later, eyes glazed over, lips glistening and red from being bitten by Namjoon and himself, he slides his hands and rests it on Namjoon’s bicep, the man leaning down again to kiss him. He keeps kissing him, tongue licking inside Jimin’s hot mouth before he pulls away, Jimin looking straight at him as he mumbles a ‘fuck me hard Joon’. And really, Namjoon would have cum right then and there if not for the tight hold Jimin has him in, the silent plea to make it last. So he straightens up and moves his hands from Jimin’s hips to his thighs, holding them tight against his waist as he starts a brutal pace, pounding into his tight hole until Jimin has tears falling down against the countertop. The young man releases his hold on Namjoon in favor of reaching up above him to hold unto one of the cabinet doors, getting a better grip as he arches his back and he feels Namjoon’s cock pound into him deeper and it’s so, so good.

 

“Shit Joon I’m not gonna last, fuck, ah!” Jimin screams after one purposefully hard thrust and it has him cumming untouched, spurts of white spreading across his abdomen and Namjoon groans at the sight, his thrusts growing erratic and he’s spilling in the condom soon after, breathing harsh as he lets go of Jimin’s thighs and scoots him back to the counter, hugging him down against the now warm marble top.

 

“Fuck,” Namjoon growls as he slips out, throwing the condom in the trashcan. He lets Jimin catch his breath before he peppers him in kisses, carrying him off the counter and to where he spotted the couch earlier. He gently lays him down, kissing him once before he moves out and wets a cloth with warm water. He comes back and quickly cleans Jimin and himself up before moving to cuddle with him. It’s a small couch, barely able to fit the two of them together, but Jimin lays down on his side facing Namjoon and the older mimics it. They’re staring at each other, shy smiles gracing their faces, until Jimin feels sleep waving at him and he closes his eyes and rests his head against Namjoon’s chest. The last thing he feels is Namjoon kissing his forehead before he completely knocks out.

 

-

 

Namjoon wakes up the next morning feeling incredibly hot. When he blearily opens his eyes he looks down and almost cums at the sight he’s faced with. Jimin is between his legs, mouthing and licking up along his throbbing cock. The younger man feels him stir so he looks up and smiles up at Namjoon before taking him down, his plump lips looking like sin wrapped around his girth. He tries, he tries really hard to let it last but he’s cumming soon, his hands fisting against Jimin’s hair as he twitches from his orgasm.

 

“Morning,” Jimin sits up and smiles at him, licking his lips and Namjoon groans as he pulls him down and kisses him senseless.

 

They spend the afternoon watching some movie Namjoon was raving about and Jimin dozes off halfway through it. Night falls and Namjoon stirs him awake, telling him he needs to go back home because he has an early shift. Begrudgingly, Jimin walks him to the door and lets him linger as they kiss sleepily.

 

“Be careful out there,” Jimin tells him and Namjoon simply smiles, nodding his head as he leans down to his cheek.

 

-

 

They didn’t even get to talk about it. What they are, are they dating, are they boyfriends, and it makes Jimin just slightly anxious. And it’s not like Namjoon has been ignoring him, they both got extremely busy after the night they slept together and it’s none of their faults but Jimin is still anxious.

 

His growing anxiety only heightens when their team gets a call for a big emergency over downtown. Jaebum notifies them and briefs them inside the ambulance, Jackson driving as fast as he can to the scene. Jimin’s heart plummets to the ground when they reach it. The site has yellow caution tapes around it, two firetrucks just barely inside the perimeters and a whole squad of police cars.

 

“Shit, move guys, move!” Jaebum instructs when their vehicle finally stops and Jackson is swinging the back door open. They aren’t the only medical team here, it seems that two others from their hospital are with them but what brings a twist in his gut is the amount of police cars, some of which are from the neighboring counties from their badges.

 

Someone is yelling and Jinyoung snaps Jimin out of his reverie to point him towards the front of the smoking building. Jungkook is there kneeling on the floor, he’s hunched over someone laying down on the ground and Jimin prays to god it’s not Namjoon.

 

Seokjin runs past him just then, gripping his shoulder tight before moving back to one of the fire trucks. He watches as the man grabs three fire extinguishers and runs back into the building, only stopping for a short second to look over at where Jungkook is still kneeling.

 

Jimin runs up to him then, finally, his legs kicking into overdrive as he moves around and his blood turns cold when Namjoon’s bloodied face looks up at him.

 

“Hey,” Namjoon coughs out.

 

“Joon, fuck. What happened?” he addresses the question to Jungkook, as he lays out all his instruments and looks at Namjoon’s body thoroughly.

 

“Someone tried to hijack the building, we got them but they started shooting, threw some explosives but Jin’s team managed to break through. A couple other teams are in, getting the guys but they shot him,” Jungkook sniffles and Jimin realizes he must have been crying before because his eyes are already stained red.

 

“He moved in front of me and took the shot, I barely managed to push him aside but it still got him,” Jungkook sobs, pressing harder at Namjoon’s bleeding chest.

 

“Can’t lose you,” Namjoon coughs out again, blooding pooling down his chin, “Your ma wudda killed me.”

 

Jungkook cries. “You can’t die on me hyung!” his fingers are shaking as he brushes the bangs away from Namjoon’s eyes.

  
“You have a bullet scratch on your arm, go over there and get that patched up. I got this, he’s not going anywhere. I promise,” Jimin tells him, voice unwavering and Jungkook looks over at him once then back down at Namjoon before standing up and jogging over to the ambulance.

 

“Baby, fuck,” Jimin tries to keep the tears in as he holds the place against Namjoon’s chest.

 

“I’m okay, it’s just,” more coughing, “a little cut.” Namjoon smiles at him but Jimin just shakes his head. He takes a staggering breath before assessing what he needs to do.

 

Namjoon is bleeding profusely. He needs to get the bullet out but he can’t do that here. He needs to patch him up enough to stop the bleeding and just as he reaches over to get some tape and gauze Namjoon starts to shake under him.

 

“Fuck! Jae! Need to move Namjoon and get a kit, he’s going into cardiac arrest!” He screams as loud as he can over all the noise and he’s thankful their team is sensitive to each other's voices because Jaebum holds up his hand as a sign that he heard him. He comes back with a stretcher, Jackson helping him lift Namjoon up and securing him down. Jimin jumps up and straddles Namjoon’s shaking body as Jaebum secures an oxygen mask on his face. He keeps his hand tight against his chest and holds on with his other as they wheel them into the ambulance.

 

“We can’t do anything with that wound on his chest!” Jaebum yells over the noise and Jimin nods his head, he knows but they have to do something.

 

“Quickly, go!” Jimin turns around and waves Jaebum to close the door. He sees him move to the driver's seat and he takes another deep breath. He reaches over for a bag of blood, getting the needle and pressing it expertly long Namjoon’s forearm. He takes another breath when the blood starts dripping down from the tube and into Namjoon.

 

Keeping one hand over the wound, he reaches over and grabs packets of gauze, tape, and medical scissors. He unbuckles his belt and wraps it around Namjoon’s torso as best as he can. He cuts away Namjoon’s shirt and sees the bullet hole. He dives under and grabs a bottle of alcohol and washes it over the wound, sinking down tight as Namjoon wails from the burn. He presses thick wads of gauze over it and tapes it over, tightening his belt above the wound to stop the flow of blood. He takes another breath as he releases his hand but curses when the blood still seeps through the cloth, they don’t have much time. He grabs the IV and guides the needle against a prominent vein on Namjoon’s other arm, securing it with medical tape before leaning back up and inspecting the man under him. He’s looking up at him, eyes teary but he’s trying to say something and Jimin moves down and removes the mask just a little bit to hear him.

 

“If getting shot is what it takes to get you on top of me,” he coughs and Jimin really doesn’t want him to continue, “I would have done it sooner.” Jimin groans, dipping his head down against the crook of Namjoon’s neck and he feels his big hands on his back, soothing him as if he’s the one who’s practically bleeding out on him.

 

“Please no, I almost had a heart attack when I saw you on the ground,” Jimin whispers against his ear, moving the mask back over Namjoon’s face and he feels him laughing, coughing as well, but laughing.

 

“Now stop and sleep or do you want me to put you under?” Jimin leans back up to look at him and Namjoon shakes his head and reaches over for his hands. For the rest of the ride he holds onto him, not letting go until Jaebum is opening the doors, instructing him to step down so they can wheel him out.

 

-

 

When Namjoon wakes up he feels extremely disoriented. He opens his eyes and sees the ugly grey walls of what he presumes would be the hospital room. He looks to his left and sees the monitor he’s attached to, the beeping rhythmic and calm. When he looks over to his right his heart swells when he sees Jimin there, holding his hand, head pillowed on his arm as he sleeps. He frowns because the man looks exhausted.

 

He looks up when the door opens and he sees Hoseok’s tired face as he enters the room, head down. When he looks up his face almost transforms and Namjoon would laugh if he didn’t feel such a tight constraint against his torso. Hoseok bounds next to him, just right next to Jimin, smiling down at him as he moves to pat Namjoon’s cheeks.

 

“Gave us a scare, thought you were going to stay out,” Hoseok softly says, trying not to wake Jimin but the other boy stirs anyways, opening his eyes to look up at Hoseok and quickly sitting up straight as he turns his gaze towards Namjoon. Tears fill his eyes when he sees that Namjoon is fully awake and he doesn’t hesitate to get up and hug him, kissing his face over and over again.

 

“How long have I been here?” Namjoon asks and Jimin replies with a slight sniff.

 

“Almost three days, you wouldn’t wake up at all, you’d stir but you’d just,” JImin takes a shaky breath as he sinks back down on the chair and drops his head on Namjoon’s arm.

 

“We were gonna switch, your boy has to work,” Hoseok winks over at Namjoon before moving out and placing the bag of food he was carrying over by the counter.

 

“Hoseok can sign you out tonight, I’ll see you after?” Jimin makes to stand again, leaning over Namjoon when the older man nods his head. He grabs his hand just before he moves away, and kisses his hand tenderly. Jimin smiles at the soft action and kisses him once before patting Hoseok and hugging him and then he’s out the door.

 

“What happened after,” Namjoon says when Hoseok takes the seat, scooting closer to lean against the bed, propping his head up on his hand.

 

“Well, our team got the building under control, by the time we got back on the ground only Yoongi and a couple others were around, clearing the area. Rushed here with him afterwards, but you were in the operating room still. Jimin was crying so much man, should have seen him, I was crying for him,” Hoseok pouts and Namjoon shakes his head.

 

“Wow, and you weren’t crying over me? That’s rough, what kind of best friend are you,” Namjoon frowns and Hoseok laughs as he smacks his thigh.

 

“No really, he was so shaken up. Jae told us what he did, had you patched up and pretty much alive for the operation. He was serious up until they escorted you in then he broke down,” Hoseok sighed, and Namjoon feels a pang in his heart.

 

“Sorry to scare you guys,” Namjoon moves his hand over his covered chest and when he puts some pressure on it he feels the slight tinge of pain.

 

“I knew you weren’t gonna die,” Hoseok says scoffing as if Namjoon thought there was even a chance of him dying (which there was a high chance of), “But it was scary, inside was insane, it's good you guys got in there at the time you did,” Hoseok tells him and Namjoon nods his head.

 

They change subjects and they don’t have time to talk about anything more when a nurse enters the room and is surprised to see him awake. Hoseok fills out the paperworks then, for his release, and he’s helping Namjoon change soon after.

 

It’s later that night that Namjoon sees Jimin again. Hoseok leaves their apartment just as Jimin knocks against the front door.

 

Jimin moves through the apartment, his very first time here and he stops just a bit to check everything out before he follows Namjoon’s voice to his room. He sinks down against the edge of the bed as soon as he steps foot inside the space, curling up on Namjoon’s good side and lifting his hand to reach over and hold Namjoon’s, bringing it over to sit atop his stomach.

 

“Joon I need to ask you something,” Jimin says after a while of silence.

 

“Yeah, what is it?”

 

“I never asked, and before I could you were dying-” Namjoon interrupts him to say that he totally wasn’t but Jimin looks at him with a frown so he lets him continue, “I need to know what we are, I want to know if, you know, if you want this,” Jimin looks up at him again and Namjoon just smiles.

 

“Are you gonna answer me?” Jimin tentatively smiles and Namjoon leans over to kiss him.

 

“I want this, I want you, I thought that was clear?” Namjoon tells him and Jimin shakes his head.

 

“No, I know that, but are we dating? Are we-” Jimin gets interrupted again and this time he can’t scowl at Namjoon because he’s being kissed. When they break apart Namjoon untangles their hands to softly smooth his thumb over Jimin’s cheek, leaning down to kiss it.

 

“Would you like to be my boyfriend Park Jimin?” Namjoon asks the question Jimin has been wanting to ask and he smiles wide and happy as he nods his head, lifting his head to let Namjoon press more kisses against his lips.

 

-

 

“I’m so glad you’re back,” Jungkook tells him when he picks him up for work three weeks later.

 

“Why, what happened?” Namjoon jokes but he doesn’t expect the long drawn out sigh that escapes Jungkook’s lips as he tells him how Yoongi is such an annoying partner to work with.

  
“He wouldn’t let me drive the car for any of our patrol and he drives terribly!” Jungkook rants and Namjoon is laughing the entire car ride to the station.

 

“Welcome back boss!” Taehyung and Bambam greet, patting him on the shoulder as he moves past them, accepting their hugs.

 

Yoongi tentatively offers a hug and Namjoon milks it, knowing his longest friend only shows these kinds of public affections on such special occasions. Mark pats him on the butt as he hugs him and he feels warmth all over his body as he takes his seat on his desk.

 

“It’s good to be back guys.”

 

-

 

Namjoon meets Jimin at the younger man’s place, a duffel bag with him as he waits for the door to open. Jimin steps back, smiling up at him and looking so soft, and incredibly hot in nothing but sweatpants.

 

Jimin cooks him dinner and leads him to the bedroom afterwards, Namjoon moving to the bathroom to wash up and change before moving back to Jimin’s room and joining him on the bed. Jimin lifts up the thick duvet and lets Namjoon cuddle him. He moves his hand over the scar on Namjoon’s chest, his finger tracing the indent.

 

“Do you still like me even if I’m no longer beautiful?” Namjoon almost sings out and Jimin slaps his scar.

 

“Ow! Fuck I’m still tender!” Namjoon yelps, massaging his chest. Jimin rolls his eyes and bats Namjoon’s hands away as he kneads the flesh around the scar and he smiles when Namjoon relaxes next to him, softly moaning when Jimin pairs up his ministrations with kitten licks against his neck.

 

“Joon, can I?” Jimin lightly pushes Namjoon back against the bed, leaning over so he can lean over him.

 

“Yeah, please Jimin,” he breathes and Jimin grabs his chin, tilting it up to kiss him. He keeps moving, slotting himself between Namjoon’s legs, parting from Namjoon’s plush lips to lean back on his haunches as he spreads his hands along the man’s long torso.

 

“Up,” Jimin instructs as he hooks two fingers on the band of Namjoon’s boxers. He throws them across the room and stands up to get his bottle of lube and a packet of condoms. He throws that on the empty side of the bed, Namjoon following the action and when he looks back he bites his lips as he watches Jimin strip out of his sweatpants, groaning when he realizes he’d forgone boxers for the night.

 

“Like what you see?” Jimin asks when he kneels back between Namjoon’s legs.

 

“I always like what I see,” Namjoon smirks and he gets his desired reaction as Jimin holds his thighs and spreads them further apart all while leaning over to pepper kisses along his chest, down to his stomach, and teasing licking along his already leaking cock.

 

Jimin takes his time, glorifying every part of Namjoon’s body, praising it with his lips. He lingers a lot longer on his scar and Namjoon knows it’s him answering his question earlier. Jimin only lets up when Namjoon starts to beg, deep voice breaking from the stimulation of Jimin just kissing his body.

 

“You don’t have to be so gentle, you know I can take it,” Namjoon tells him, a hand cradling Jimin’s jaw as the man stops kissing against his hips.

 

“I know but I want to be gentle, you deserve nothing more than to be praised Joonie. You’re amazing, so good for me,” Jimin punctuates his last words with wet kisses along his inner thigh, making him shiver and strain from being so sensitive.

 

Namjoon covers his face, throwing his arms over it when Jimin grabs for the lube and lets the liquid spill over his fingers. He spreads the excesse against the crack of Namjoon’s ass, sliding his finger up to his balls and wrapping his small hands around the thick girth of the man’s cock. He pumps him a couple of times, just enough to get him edged up before sliding his hand and finger back towards his entrance, easily sliding his middle finger past the tight muscle.

 

He lets Namjoon relax before he even tries to pump his finger in and out, and when he does, he does it slowly, letting his fingers trail along the velvety walls of Namjoon’s hole. He slides in a second finger, moving to hover of Namjoon, dropping down on one elbow to kiss him. Namjoon only shows pain when he bites Jimin’s lips as he slips in a third finger, still ever so slow in his actions.

 

“Bab.. ugh baby I’m good, please,” Namjoon whines against his lips and Jimin pulls out, wiping his hand against the sheets as he moves back to pick up the condom. Namjoon stops him, bringing him back over his body, shaking his head muttering, ‘don’t need it’.

 

“Joon, you sure?” Jimin asks, making sure to lock eyes with Namjoon as the older man nods his head.

 

He brings his hands up and wraps it around Jimin’s neck, bringing him down as he mutters ‘want to feel you’ against his lips. Jimin doesn’t need to ask twice as he grabs the lube and slicks up his dick, nice and wet, and he already feels the tight coil against his stomach when he slides in Namjoon so smoothly. Namjoon holds him tighter, biting against his shoulder as Jimin rocks into him softly, asking if he’s good. When Namjoon nods, then and only then does Jimin move. He pulls out almost completely, letting the tip of his cock almost slip out of the tight hole before plunging back in deep. The pace is still so slow, Namjoon is writhing underneath him begging him to go faster but Jimin won’t. He wants to take his time, he wants to go slow and deep, he wants to feel Namjoon all around him and he wants Namjoon to weep from how good it feels to be fucked like this.

 

Namjoon opens his eyes wide when Jimin pulls away, but feels blood rush to his cheeks when Jimin taps his hips, looking down at him with a hunger than Namjoon just wants to feed. He flips over, raising his hips up nice and high for Jimin to plunge back into. His moans grow higher and needier when the younger man finally picks up his pace, faster now but still amazingly deep. He keeps hitting Namjoon’s prostate repeatedly and Namjoon’s scream is muffled by the pillow as he cums on the sheets below. With Namjoon clenching tight around him, it only takes a couple more harsh thrusts for Jimin to cum inside him, a deep growl escaping his lips as he falls down against Namjoon. He nips against the man’s shoulders, grinding his hips until it feels too much and he slips out.

 

Namjoon groans, mumbling about how heavy Jimin is which makes the latter laugh, the sound becoming Namjoon’s favorite thing to hear. They lay side by side, Jimin scooting over to kiss him softly.

 

“Should clean up,” Namjoon sighs against Jimin’s lips but makes no move to really get up.

 

“We should,” Jimin nods, placing one last kiss on Namjoon’s lips before actually getting up to the bathroom. Namjoon hears the shower running and he gets pulled up to his feet not even a minute later, Jimin dragging his taller frame expertly towards the bathroom.

 

It’s warm, the water feels nice, but Namjoon thinks it feels nicer having Jimin here.

 

-

 

“Okay hyung now I think you’re totally doing it on purpose,” Bambam tuts, phone already against his ear.

 

“I promise, I did not mean for this to happen,” Namjoon smiles, twitching in pain when he lifts his hands and sees blood drip to his wrist.

 

“Yeah, can you send Park Jimin over at the station, we have an emergency,” Bambam says to someone over the line. “Yes, well my boss just happened to cut himself with a tape dispenser, yes, I know that doesn’t seem like a big emergency, but you need to send- yeah I’ll hold,” Bambam rolls his eyes, tapping his shoes against the linoleum floor.

 

“They have to get tired of us calling them,” Taehyung offers, coming up to stand beside Bambam.

 

“Oh yes, hyung, please come here. Your boyfriend is a mess,” Bambam brightly says and Namjoon groans when he hears Jimin’s laugh through the phone.

 

“I swear to _god_ Namjoon, if this is foreplay for you guys,” Yoongi starts and Jungkook is screaming, covering up what Yoongi is saying.

 

“Oh shut the fuck up, you know I’m clumsy. This tape dispenser literally wasn’t here before I left my desk,” Namjoon tears his gaze from his peers to glare at the offending item sitting innocently on top of his desk.

 

“He’s on his way, I hope you’re happy now,” Bambam tells him, tilting his head high as if he’s offended he had to make the phone call in the first place.

 

When Jimin arrives, Namjoon is surprised he’s wearing his casual clothes. He’s about to ask but Jimin is by his side patching him up before he can even utter a word.

 

“I was on-call, they forwarded the call to my work phone,” Jimin looks up at him just as he finished bandaging his cut, effectively shutting him up when he tries to speak again.

 

“I could have taken care of this myself!” Namjoon whines, and when he looks over at his team they’re all shaking their heads, “Oh fuck you guys, I can at least put a bandage on!”

 

“I’m thinking you’re only dating me for my medical skills,” Jimin raises a brow and Namjoon rolls his eyes.

 

“You know that’s not true,” he leans down to peck his lips and the whole squad groans.

 

“Get a room!” he hears Jungkook yell.

 

“Or better yet get out, I’m cutting your shift short!” Yoongi moves up to shove Namjoon out of his chair, taking his jacket and shoving it towards him as well as he pushes both him and Jimin out the door.

 

“Well now that you’re free, wanna grab dinner?” Jimin smiles up at him, beautiful and Namjoon feels himself just fall a little bit.

 

He wraps his arms around his shoulder and pulls him in close, kissing him again before leading him down the street to their favorite little hole in the wall restaurant.

 

**Author's Note:**

> and thank you guys for reading, subscribe the series to know when I update again because I think I will sooner :*
> 
> also forgive me for any medical terminology here, I googled most things but i'm no pro


End file.
